New Years Eve in Storybrooke
by TheBookWormReader95
Summary: It's new years eve. A firework show in the park with the family is one happy ending for Emma and Killian (hook). Lots of CS a first time kiss for Henry and Violet. Outlaw Queen (Regina and Robin) sure have a lovely celebration with the gang as well. Charmings, Snow and david as well. Time set: a few months aftermath of 5B, where everyone is happy and well back in Storybrooke.


"Take this bottle, it doesn't fit in the bag" Emma said, handing Killian some of the alcohol free cider they were going to bring. Emma was packing the picnic lunch. While they were packing they heard the doorbell ring, and from the end of the room Henry shouted he would get it. This was the first New Year's Eve they would spend together after Killian and Emma moved in to the new house. It's been only a few months since Killian returned back from the underworld, sharing half his heart with Emma now, the same as her parents who were also sharing one heart. Emma had never believed in true love before, but that all changed when she met Killian. He had torn down her walls. If Emma was to believe in one thin now it was true love, them sharing a heart was proof of that. If it wasn't true love it would really suck if they were to break up, because it's not like Emma could just ask for half her heart back. The thought made Emma laugh in her head, and she smiled at Killian who returned her smile.

Henry opened the door, Snow almost bolted through with excitement, baby Neal safely in his father's arms.

"Who's ready to watch the fireworks?" Snow said, extending her hands out with a big smile on her face.

"I am!" Henry joined in on the excitement. Secretly he was more excited meeting Violet around midnight – As he has learned, there is a midnight kiss tradition for the fireworks, but he would never tell his family why he was so excited. Emma who noticed Henry blush slightly already suspected why. Never before had she seen her son this excited for the fireworks, and she had a pretty good idea why. It couldn't be a coincident that this year he's the most excited when he too also had someone to share it with. Violet and Henry weren't official yet, but they were definitely dating much to his two mothers's dismay.

The doorbell rang once again, and Regina and Robin arrived with Roland and the new baby Riley.

"Great, we're all here, we can start going. Let's go before all the good spots are taken" Emma announced and they all left to the cars. They were all heading to the park, where the town held a firework show for the evening. When they arrived, the whole park was lit with fairy lights in all different colors resembling colors of fireworks, and keeping the spirit from Christmas. This time Emma did make the pie without her mother Snow bringing an extra for "just in case".

They put the blanket down on the grass, saving a good spot in the back where they had a view of everything, and would be the first to get to their cars on the way back. As they were settling down they saw a small figure running towards them.

"We've got a problem!" Leroy exclaimed to Regina, slightly out of breath from the running.

"What is it now?" Regina asked, wondering why he would turn to her if Emma was the savior. It had seemed like this town never could catch a breath.

"Turns out with the preparation and decorations we set up for the park, we all forgot to buy fireworks. The stores are closed now, but I wager they are all sold out anyway" Leroy explained, alarmed with worry.

"If there are no fireworks, there's no show" Emma said behind Regina.

"That's why I came here, sister" Said Leroy, looking at Regina for answers.

"Mom, we need to have fireworks. We can figure something out can't we?" Henry addressed. Worried this whole evening was now ruined. He didn't want to disappoint Violet with her first firework show, nor with how he had planned their hopefully first kiss with fireworks.

"Of course, Henry. If we don't have fireworks we should just all make some" Regina explained, looking at Emma.

"How do we even make firework that fast?" Emma asked, confused to how they would even accomplish that in less than half an hour, for when the show is supposed to start.

"Have you all forgotten there's magic in this town? If Emma and I combine our powers I believe we could create a big show for the whole of Storybrooke, don't you think?" Regina explained. Emma who had been fairly used to using her powers to defeat evil over the years suddenly smiled mischievously as she got an idea.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Regina asked as Emma went with Regina to discuss her plan. The others slightly confused but happy the show was still on returned to pack out everything they got.

"Hi Henry" A voice behind Henry addressed. He swallowed heavily when he saw her. Violet was wearing a white wool dress with black tights, braids in her hair. Henry still had to get used to see her in modern clothes, every time he saw her in something new it baffled him with delight. After a way too long pause staring at her he spoke up.

"Wow, you look beautiful" Henry said and she thanked him and he took her hand, setting them down on the blanket he had set up a bit further away from the rest of his family. He turned back and saw Hook raised his eyebrows in approval with a cheeky smile. He never told Emma, but he had given the lad a fair share of advice with compliments he could say Violet. Killian was also the only one Henry had confided in with the plan of his first kiss, and Killian thought it was a brilliant idea. He had been encouraging Henry greatly, something his Emma probably wouldn't be too happy about.

Emma and Regina came back minutes before the show, Leroy happy about seeing all the boxes with firework.

"Did you just conjure this up with magic?" Leroy asked, but delighted that they finally had fireworks for the show.

"We used a spell to create them" Regina explained, looking at Emma now with the same cheeky smile Emma wore earlier. They all looked quite confused at the two women, but thought nothing of it. Emma went over to give her baby brother Neal a kiss in the stroller. His ears shut with tiny ear muffs to block out a bit of the loud noises of the fireworks. Regina went over to Robin and gave him a kiss.

"It's not midnight just yet, Darling" Robin said, and Regina laughed. She made sure Riley had everything sorted with the ear muffs as well and sat down, Roland sitting in her lap. This was Regina's second chance. She finally had a place in this town, accepted and loved, like she always wanted her life to be like. Sure there were some people that could still not forgive her in this town, but they respected her and realized she was trying to make a better change.

Emma and Hook sat down next to her parents and Neal. Leroy had already scrammed away to the setup of the fireworks, where the others dwarves were as well. They announced the start of the show through a microphone, and one by one the fireworks exploded into the air. Just as the fireworks exploded, everyone realized why the two women had been so mischievous. The spell to create the fireworks also made shapes out of hearts, the Jolly Roger, Granny's diner. Even faces with people in this town.

As it reached midnight, Neal and Riley were already asleep. Roland who had fought sleep was still slightly awake, not wanting to miss the big countdown.

Leroy shouted into the microphone as people in the town chanted along.

"Three, two, one!" The fireworks exploded into a million colors all over the sky. The whole sky covered in fireworks. All partners, companions, and friends turned towards each, kissed each other, hugged each other.

Violet looked at everyone kissing and turned to Henry.

"Happy New Year" He said, taking his finger slightly under her cheek. She leaned in just as he did, and they kissed.

Emma who scanned the area for Henry, saw him kissing Violet and couldn't help breaking out in a smile.

"Even you can't deny the wonders of a lad's first kiss" Killian said into her ear, nipping a kiss at her temple.

"I was just never there for Henry when he was younger, just wished he'd stay a kid a little bit longer, but he's growing up, and I couldn't be more proud of him" She said and leaned into his embrace. At her side her parents also embraced each other, as well as Regina and Robin. Her job was over for now. She had returned everyone's happy ending. She wasn't sure this town had seen the last of the adventures they were always caught up in, but she was definitely sure that nothing was going to tear them apart.

As everyone had left and went back to their own place and Henry in bed, Emma poured two glasses of nonalcoholic cider. She gave on to Hook.

"There's a reason I chose alcoholic free cider for tonight" Emma exclaimed, her hand at her stomach as she glanced down at her hand. Killian's eyes went wide when he realized what she was hinting at.

"We're going to have a child?" He asked, his eyes full of shock, but his lips curled up in a smile.

"Yes" Emma whispered, almost scared to say the words out loud. Killian went over to her and gave her a long kiss. Emma raised her glass up to him.

"Happy new year" she said and the ring of two glasses colliding together was the only sound left in the house for that night. 


End file.
